


I just want to worship you

by LoverofMidnight



Series: EMPIRE [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Explicit Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Smut, Top Merlin (Merlin), Virgin Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: This happened just after Arthur coronation when Merlin pulled Arthur into the alcove for some special time.Just pure smut. Just take note please they may seem OC but that is because this is part of my Empire series. I did not want to put the smut into the direct storyline.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: EMPIRE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	I just want to worship you

Merlin gently pulled Arthur into the alcove, he was memorized by the flush on Arthur’s face. He pressed a chaste kiss onto Arthur's mouth, he tasted like the mulled wine they just drank at his coronation feast. 

Arthur made a slight move to lean in when Merlin suddenly pulled back. Merlin’s hands were splayed on Arthur’s lower back. Arthur gave a slight groan when Merlin started to pepper his face with soft kisses. He is enjoying this and wanted to just give in into what Merlin would be prepared to give him. 

Arthur did not notice when his hand suddenly grabbed at the tunic he lent to Merlin, pulling Merlin into a kiss. When Merlin gave his lips a slight lick he easily opened up his mouth. Arthur tried to match what Merlin was doing, but his brain felt like mush. 

Merlin pulled back when the need for air got too big, Arthur’s hair was in disarray and Merlin wished he could see how Arthur would look like on his bed, he was sure Arthur would match the bedding. With a nip to Arthur’s lip, he pulled Arthur to his chambers. 

Arthur gave Merlin a slightly unsure look when he was suddenly pulled away, he could feel his heart racing, his lips tingled where he kissed Merlin. He was sure if anyone saw them at the moment, it would be clear as day that they had kissed each other. Arthur shot a glance at Merlin, Merlin looked way more in control of himself, than Arthur felt like. 

When they got to the room, Merlin made Arthur sit down on the bed, suddenly the pleasurable feelings that went through his body were replaced with anxiety. What if Merlin regrets this. Merlin crouched down in front of Arthur, his hands a steady beacon for Arthur to hold onto. 

“Do you want to continue Arthur?” Merlin's voice was soft. “Yes.” There was a note of confidence that Merlin had not heard in a long time when he leaned over Arthur. Arthur’s mouth was soft against his, he could feel Arthur’s hand curling around his tunic. Merlin gently nips at his bottom lip, Arthur easily opened up. A whine worked its way past Arthur's lips when Merlin gently brushed against his left nipple. 

Merlin pulled away slightly, making sure Arthur was still okay with everything. Arthur’s face was flushed and his blue eyes were almost sparkling in the firelight. Merlin leaned down again, he slowly started to kiss Arthur’s neck. Arthur grabbed at Merlin at the same time as one hand went to his mouth, the noises were slightly embarrassing to him. 

Merlin gently pulled Arthur’s hand away from his mouth. “Let me hear you.” His voice was soft almost a whisper. Arthur relax when he realised that Merlin was enjoying it, to hear him. Another whine came out when Merlin pinched his nipple slightly, the texture from his tunic soft as silk against the skin. 

“Are you still okay with what is happening?” Merlin was firm in this regard, he would always make sure his partner is comfortable with what they were doing. “Yes.” There was a slight silence where Arthur had to just take a breath and figure out how he was feeling. 

“What do you want, Arthur?” Merlin’s voice had a teasing light to it. Merlin’s fingers were tracing the hem of Arthur’s tunic, just touching skin but the touch was light, making Arthur’s skin burn with need. 

“Please, please touch me.” His words were low in the room. Merlin did not reply, his lips were back on Arthur’s, while his hands slipped under Arthur’s tunic, just gently stroking his ribs. Mapping out Arthur’s body even while he could not see it. Arthur's hands went to the bedding when Merlin suddenly found a sensitive spot near his hips. He could not stop the slight moan from the touch. 

Merlin could feel the slight twitch in Arthur’s body. Merlin gently pulled Arthur up. His hand’s tuck lightly on Arthur tunic, he easily lifted his arms that Merlin could take it off. Merlin could not take his eyes of Arthur, his blush had spread from his face and ears down to his chest.

“Do you know how gorgeous you are?” The blush Arthur had suddenly intensify by a hundred. “Merl..” His words trailed off as Merlin planted kiss all over his chest. “Please.” Arthur was unsure why he was saying please. He wanted something, but he was unsure what he wanted. 

“Let me take care of you.” Merlin’s voice was soft. Arthur calmed down again, his body felt hot and the only thing he knows is that he wants Merlin closer to him, to hold him down… His thought trailed off when Merlin’s mouth was suddenly on his nipple, sucking and letting his teeth graze it, while his other hand played with the neglected one. 

Arthur arched up as the sensations run down his body, his hard member brushing Merlin’s, drawing a moan from him. Arthur wanted to touch Merlin but he was not sure if he was allowed to. His hands gripped at Merlin’s tunic tugging at it. Merlin easily pulled away. 

With an easy movement, he got rid of his tunic, Arthur’s hand went up to touch his chest but stopping halfway, Merlin easily pulled Arthur’s hand to his body. “You are allowed to touch.” Arthur hesitantly let his hand explore Merlin’s chest. 

A slight whimper made its way past Arthur’s lips when Merin’s hand brushed his member, his hips bucked up slightly trying to get friction again. Merlin wrapped his hand around Arthur’s closed member, enjoying the way he grabs at his pillows to keep himself grounded. 

“Please, please Merlin.” Arthur's voice was hoarse. “May I?” Merlin’s hand was playing with Arthur’s pants. “Please.” Merling tugged Arthur pants down, his member bobbed up, precum dribbling down his shaft. Merlin lay down his arm over Arthur's hips before he suddenly took Arthur into his mouth. 

Arthur yelp, made Merlin pause for a second but when Arthur’s hands found their way to his hair, not pushing or pulling, he started to suck. He hollowed his cheeks, while his tongue traced the ridges on his penis.  
Arthur could feel his balls starting to tighten, Merlin’s mouth was warm and wet and he never felt anything like this. The strings of please mixed up with Merlin’s name. He started to tuck on Merlin’s hair but all that resulted in was Merlin deep throating him. The sudden tightness made him cum with a groan and Merlin’s name on his lips. 

Suddenly was Merlin near his face again. Merlin’s lips were slightly swollen and his hair was a mess, but the love and passion he felt at the moment nearly overwhelmed him. He swiftly pulled Merlin down for a kiss. He could taste the musky salty after-taste of himself on Merlin’s lips. 

“I love you.” Merlin’s words were soft against his skin. Arthur's eyes soften. He had slightly feared that Merlin would want to leave suddenly. “And I love you.” There was a slight silence before Arthur suddenly asked. “What about you?” His voice was filled with embarrassment. “Don’t worry about it.” Merlin sounded pleased so Arthur decided to let it go.

Merlin planted a kiss on Arthur’s head before he went to the basin to get a cloth to clean them both off. When it looked like Merlin wanted to leave, Arthur reached out his hand, his fingers just grazing Merlin’s wrist. “Please stay.” The nervousness in his voice made Merlin pause. “I am just getting a clean pair of pants,” Merlin said it softly, making sure to get them both sleeping pants before joining Arthur again. 

Arthur curled up against Merlin's chest, wishing that he would never have to let go again. While Merlin pulled Arthur closer to him, holding and protecting him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I am writing smut, I do hope you all have enjoyed.


End file.
